


the world seemed to burn

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Gen, Revelations Spoilers, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can talk to me about anything, you know?" Kamui started off, "I know it's been hard on all of us since the end of the war and Father's death. We've always been close, Leo. I don't want you to think suddenly we can't speak with each other just because I'm running a kingdom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world seemed to burn

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread. sorry this fic is kind of all over this place its more a vent piece and also how unsatisfied i was with parts of the end of revelations so. this is just some good old family bonding and im upset.  
> the nohr siblings deserved better.

Adjusting to life in Valla had proven more of a challenge than Kamui had thought. Kamui knew next to nothing about ruling a kingdom. Here was a girl who lived her entire life in solitude, and now this responsibility was thrusted upon her. She was grateful for the opportunity to restore the kingdom, but doing it alone was an entirely different story. After the defeat of Anankos, her siblings had returned to their respective kingdoms. All of them had their own messes to sort out and could not help with hers. Azura had decided to stay around for some time until she left on a journey with Laslow and their children. Kamui had not seen her since. She was able to get most of the kingdom rebuilt, but now the task to finish weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Only a few months passed on. It was impossible anymore to get a decent nights rest anymore. Among the nightmares from the war and the stress of the kingdom, Kamui had felt near the end of her ropes. She was unsure why she had accepted the task. Every moment had been feelings of self doubt. Was she really destined to be the ruler here? She had felt like nothing was being accomplished. The people of the desolate kingdom were still struggling. Everything weighed heavily on her heart, and she didn't want to burden her husband with the problems.

 

Tonight was no different from the past nights she had been suffering from. Her husband snored at her side, while she laid wide awake. The anxieties and heartache were making it, yet again, impossible to sleep. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she slowly climbed from the bed. Kamui grabbed her robe, putting it on and securely tying it shut. She hoped a walk would help clear her mind enough. Kamui quietly left the room and embraced the cool chill of the night. 

After a few strolls through the quiet halls, Kamui decided to find solace in the library. It didn't take long to make her way there. She entered, surprised to find the fireplace lit and her younger brother occupying the couch in front of it. Kamui went over to sit next to him, finding him curled up with a book and a blanket over his lap. She sat next to him, patting his head on her way down to the couch. Leo jumped up in surprise, holding his hand over his heart.

"Gods, Kamui. You can't just sneak up on me like that." Leo said.

"Sorry, Leo. Why are awake?" She asked, settling in next him. 

"I assume the same reasons as you, sister." He replied, leaving it at that.

Leo never slept well. Especially with the end of the war, sleep was even harder to come by. He wasn't for talking about his feelings, much less to his sister in the early hours of the morning. Kamui frowned at him before grabbing some of his blanket. She draped it over her legs and moved closer to her brother. She studied him intensely for a moment before taking another crack at him. Maybe listening to his problems could help with hers.

"You can talk to me about anything, you know?" Kamui started off, "I know it's been hard on all of us since the end of the war and Father's death. We've always been close, Leo. I don't want you to think suddenly we can't speak with each other just because I'm running a kingdom."

Leo groaned at her talk before shutting his book. He placed it on the arm of the couch and pinched the bridge of his noise. Leo could feel the irritation bubble inside of him. He knew his sister meant well, but this was a whole bag of unwanted emotions he particularly didn't want to open. Kamui kept her gaze on him for a few minutes, hoping for some reply. She settled against the couch and decided to talk about her issues instead. It had been quiet some time since they had a good talk, so maybe this would be beneficial.

"I miss Father. Is that bad of me?" She asked quietly. Kamui felt Leo stiffen next to her, clearly caught off guard by the remark. She didn't wait for a response from Leo before continuing on, "I mean, he put me- or us rather, through so much and yet I feel this way. I don't understand. He was truly awful until his end but here I am, feeling this way who treat me like scum."

"We never had the luxury of seeing the good side of Father like Xander and Camilla did. But regardless of the awful things he did, he was still our Father. I think it's only natural to feel that way once you lose someone. I'll have to admit, a part of me misses him too. I don't want too, but I suppose there's nothing that can stop the void of losing a parent. Especially since you lost three that day. How nice it must of been to hear final, loving words from your Hoshidan parents." He finished off, trying to keep the bitterness from his voice.

"I suppose I did. I mean, I hardly knew my Hoshidan parents so their sentiments, while nice, didn't bear much weight on me. But I guess I should be grateful." She said quietly.

Kamui knew the sudden death of their Father affected her siblings more than they wanted to exist. Their Hoshidan counterparts were granted the closure of their deceased parents while her Nohr siblings bared no luck. Instead they were forced to see the last betrayal of their Father, and no words of any kind. It stung for them. Kamui had to admit it even stung for her, as much as she did not want it too.

"It's just so unfair. Everything always tilts in favor of the Hoshidans." Leo began, trying to keep the hostility out of his voice, "Our ending was so unsatisfying. We got nothing from Father. No big, final battle with him. No change of heart. We just got the same treatment we always got. I wish I could have heard the words from his true heart. I want to hear that he was proud of us. But you know what we got? We got the overwhelming feelings of jealously as we sat on the sidelines while those Hoshidans got to hear those 'I love yous' and 'we're so proud what you have become.' Our mothers never cared about us, and we've only ever had each other. It would have been so nice to hear validation for once in our lives. But we never got that. We never will while those Hoshidans get every damn thing in their lives-"

Leo stopped talking abruptly, wiping the tears that started to fall from his face. He hated feeling so pathetic and useless. He had the love of his siblings but his heart ached for the love of parents. And he knew that was something he was never going to get to have. Leo hated the feeling of envy he harbored towards Kamui's Hoshidan siblings. He hated the way they always compared their troubles to his family. Overall he was just exhausted.

Kamui wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking his back She felt his chest heave against her body as he tried to control his emotions. Leo's arms tightly clutched her waist and buried his face in her neck. Kamui let out a quiet hum and held him tighter.

"You may have not gotten the closure that you all deserve but we don't need that. We have each other, and I think this war really reaffirmed that. Our family never needed Father to feel complete. It always did with just Xander, Camilla, and Elise. My Hoshidan side may have had a full and happy family, but we never needed that. I think we have a closeness with each other that they don't. We've been through and suffered so much, while they have not. Our bonds are close and that's most important. We don't need Father's validation, even as nice as it would have been." Kamui replied.

"It's not really fair you always know what to say." He mumbled against her neck.

Kamui let out a laugh and hugged him tightly. Leo pulled away, wiping off the wetness from his face. He gave her a reassuring smile. He was thankful for her comforting words.

"Well it's always been easy to be honest and find the right words to say. Especially with you." She replied, smiling back at him, "Now come, you should rest."

"Thank you again, Kamui." Leo said as they started back towards their rooms, "Once everything comes together here, you really are going to make a great queen."

Kamui smiled, "Thanks, little brother. I'll see you tomorrow."


End file.
